This invention, generally, relates to the field of simulation and, more particularly, to a new and improved control circuit for actuating a servo motor.
It is well known that an electrical servo usually operates from analog signal inputs. However, present day simulators are driven by computer, which means that the signals available to control such an electrical servo are digital in form.
Previous experience with servo controls in the computer field has indicated that digital data can be modified with greater accuracy than can analog data, and in addition, digital data has a higher immunity to noise. Whenever a circuit is designed for control purposes, therefore, it is preferrably in the digital format.
In a servo for use in the simulator field, there is a requirement for control which far exceeds the normal control in usual usage. For example, such control in a simulator must be finite, rapid and continuous to afford the kind of effectiveness required in this field.